


Hard Candy

by devious-sex-monster (darkotter)



Series: Free! to be Kinky [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Differences, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Finger Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Mako and Haru are early 30s, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin is 18, Spanking, ace!Haru, age kink, big/little dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/devious-sex-monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is missing his baby boy. It's not Rin's fault, university can be busy, but that doesn't change the fact that the brunet is excited to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the seriousness of my A/B/O fic. And I wanted (needed) MakoRin. And I needed to express my intense daddy kink that I myself have. Plus I wanted to jump on the age gap train that [Daxii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii) and [Maybeillride](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/pseuds/maybeillride) started. And I also needed Ace!Haru in a romantic relationship with Mako because yes. 
> 
> I have so many fanfics going on right now that I want and need to write, including my A/B/O fic. Which I am currently in the process of working on! I'm about 3k into chapter 6, and stuff still needs to happen. But I'm also starting up with school so things may slow down (slower than they already are OTZ). I did want to get this out before then, because A. I got a big wave of inspo and B. I felt like I needed to give you guys SOMETHING for being so patient with me. So yeah, short porny MakoRin fic for y'all. :D

When Rin comes over, he wears a junior high uniform. Makoto knows it can’t be from when he was in junior high, because there is no way it would still fit so he’s sure Rin got it specially. But it’s Makoto’s signal that he’s in _that_ role, and that he wants, _needs_ , Makoto to assume his role.

It’s been a week since Rin’s come by and Makoto misses him. He’s sure the uni student is busy with classes and swimming, but he still misses him. He’s leaning against the island in the kitchen, watching Haruka cook – one of his favorite pass times, which bugged his fiancé to no end – when the doorbell rings.

Haru doesn’t look up, he obviously knows who it is. Makoto straightens, brightens, as he listens to the door open and close. Rin appears in the doorway to the kitchen and he’s wearing that uniform. Makoto is glad.

The redhead looks a little worn down but he still brightens when he sees Makoto. Those beautiful red eyes glimmer in the warm light streaming through the windows.

“Not in the kitchen,” Haru says immediately before either of them can say a word and Rin scowls, a pout on his lips. But Makoto just chuckles and nods, leaning over to kiss Haru’s temple. Then he looks at Rin.

“Do you have homework, baby?” Makoto asks as they leave the kitchen and Haru.

“No, sir,” Rin says and Makoto gets that chill that courses through his body every time that word leaves the young man’s mouth. His baby boy.

“Have you been good today?”

“Yes daddy,” Rin replies and Makoto can tell he’s getting just as excited. It’s been much too long, a week is _too long_ for him to not see his sugar baby. “Can we watch a movie?”

Makoto nods as he pushes the bedroom door open, closing it behind them. Rin immediately crawls onto the bed and grabs the remote, turning it on and switching to Netflix. Makoto knows what type of mood Rin is in, he can tell by the way he’s talking and the tenor of his voice.

It’ll probably be a Disney movie.

He’s right. As he comes to join Rin on the bed, the redhead chooses _The Little Mermaid_. The number of times Makoto has seen that movie with Rin, he doesn’t know. But he still has never seen the end of it. They never last that long.

As it starts up, Rin cuddles up to Makoto, snug under the older man’s arm.

“I’m glad that you were good today, Rinrin,” he hums as he plays with the soft red hair. “You know what would happen if you weren’t.” He feels Rin nod against his chest, a shiver barely felt. Rin presses even closer.

“I know,” he replies. “I don’t want to disappoint you daddy.”

“I know, sweetie,” he answers. “Daddy doesn’t want you to disappoint him either.”

They last half an hour, Makoto zoning out on the feeling of Rin’s body pressed against him, until he can’t wait any longer and he allows his hands to start drifting. Rin lets out a soft gasp as Makoto’s hand slides under his uniform shirt.

“Nh, daddy?”

“Daddy wants to make you feel good,” Makoto hummed in his ear. “I’ve been too long without my baby boy.”

Rin shudders as Makoto starts playing with his nipples gently, leaning back against the older man. The brunet smiles and presses kisses on his neck. “Haven’t you missed me, baby?”

“Y-yes,” the redhead whimpers. Makoto’s smile widens and he presses his teeth into Rin’s neck, drawing out a delicious moan. “D-daddy…?”

“Yes, Rinrin?”

He can tell Rin’s having trouble speaking. “I…Daddy, d-don’t be mad at me. But I lied. I made f-fun of someone today, at school.” Makoto feels how the younger tenses against him and he can’t help but grin. Rin can’t see his grin, he’s too busy trembling, waiting for his big to react.

Makoto tightens his grip on Rin’s nipples, pinching them hard enough to make Rin cry out. “You know I’m going to have to punish you twice as much?” Rin throws his head back over Makoto’s shoulder as he pinches his nipples again. They’ll be swollen by the end of this. “For lying to me and for being mean. You know how I feel about being mean to your classmates. You should be kind to everyone.”

Rin whimpers. There are tears in his eyes already from how much Makoto is abusing his nipples. “I-I know, sir. I know, daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Get up.”

He’s using his _dad_ voice, the voice that he knows gets Rin so hot and bothered. He wants his little to cum at least twice this evening, and he knows just how he’ll get him there. Rin scrambles to get off the bed and stands before him, twisting the hem of his school uniform in his hands nervously.

Makoto slides to the edge of the bed and sets his feet flat on the ground, then pats his lap expectantly.

Rin flushes an even brighter red. “Daddy?”

“You need to be punished,” the older man says simply with a kind smile. “You know that. So come on now. Over Daddy’s lap.” He can feel his cock stirring at the thought of having Rin over his knee, the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

The younger man moves slowly until Makoto clears his throat. He stumbles and climbs across his lap, staring down at the ground as he grips his big’s pant leg in anticipation. The brunet can feel Rin’s half-hardened cock against his leg.

He runs his hand down Rin’s back to his ass. “How many do you think would be an appropriate for a punishment?”

Makoto can tell that his baby boy is chewing his lips because his next words are muffled. “F-five for b-being mean and, and, five for lying to you?” he whispers out.

“Ten in all?” Makoto asks and feels the boy on his lap nod. “I don’t think that’s enough. I’m very disappointed in you lying to me. I think it’ll be five for being mean, and _ten_ for lying. Daddy wants honesty.”

“Okay,” Rin whispers, almost too quiet for Makoto to hear him. He smiles and tugs down the boy’s pants to expose his ass.

“I want you to count, like normal, okay?”

Rin nods, shivering on Makoto’s lap. He’s obviously excited. Excited and nervous and scared, the appropriate mixture of emotions that makes this all the better. The older man sets his hand on the curve of one of Rin’s ass cheeks. Rin tenses.

The slap of skin is delicious in Makoto’s ears with that first hit. And so is Rin’s soft whimper. Makoto waits.

“One,” the boy says.

Again he brings his hand down against the redhead’s sensitive skin, drawing another yelp and count from Rin. Makoto closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling. He can feel the boy’s cock against his leg, now fully hard. Soon, he knows, it’ll be dripping, making a wet spot on the front of the uniform pants.

 _Slap_. “Three.” _Slap._ “Four.” _Slap._ “Five.”

Makoto stops and listens to Rin whimper. He gently massages his ass, soothing over the sting of skin on skin with soft touches.

“Daddy’s so proud of you, you’re doing _so_ well.”

 _Slap_. Rin keens loud this time. The brief respite never helps, even if it feels good at the time. “S-six.”

Rin’s ass is red by now and Makoto can see his handprints from the last two slaps. The flesh is hot to the touch and he lets out a soft groan as the boy flinches under him at his feather-light caress and then _slap_. The redhead jolts forward, driving his erection into the older man’s leg. He moans, breathless and weak.

“A-ah,” Rin breathes, trembling.

“Rinrin…” he warns.

“Seven,” he pants out, burying his fingertips deeper into Makoto’s pant leg.

“Good boy,” the older man says with a smile and rubs his skin as a reward.

 _Slap._ “Eight.” _Slap._ Rin’s whimpering now, loud and breathy. His back rises and falls fast across his legs. “N-nine.” _Slap._ “Ten.” _Slap._ “E-e-eleven.”

Makoto stops. “What was that?” he asks, his voice kind. “Rin, baby, I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

“Eleven!” he repeats, voice cracking.

The brunet brings his curved palm down on his ass again and this one finally draws a choked sob from Rin’s throat. He’s crying now, Makoto’s sure.

“Twelve,” he says thickly.

“Only three more,” Makoto comments before bringing his hand down harder than before. Rin yells.

“D-daddy, it hurts, it hurts,” he sobs, trembling hard against Makoto’s body. The older man carefully caresses his cheeks, brilliantly red and unbelievably hot.

“It wouldn’t be a punishment otherwise,” he intones and allows the boy another moment to breathe and rut himself against his leg. The drag of Rin’s hard cock takes Makoto’s breath away. “Where were we, now?”

“Thirteen,” Rin croaks out.

“Yes,” Makoto says with a smile. His other hand, previously resting on the small of Rin’s back, goes up to his hair to play with those soft locks.

 _Slap_. “F-fourteen.” And then _SLAP._ Rin screams, hips jolting forward hard against Makoto’s leg. From the damp heat the older man knows that Rin has just cum. The brunet had known what it would take for the young man to cum untouched, he knew exactly where to push past his pain tolerance.

Rin slumps over his lap, panting hard. Makoto forgives him from not counting that last one. Especially since the redhead now seemed to be unable to move.

“S-sorry daddy,” he whispers out and the older man has to lean down to catch his words. “I-I didn’t mean to. I g-got all dirty.”

“Yes, you did. What will we do about this?” Makoto asks as Rin pulls himself off his lap to sit beside him. He presses his forehead against Makoto’s arm, still breathless.

“I should get clean,” he mumbles and scrubs his face with the back of his hand, wiping away tears. He’s flushed bright red from his orgasm, eyes still glistening with pleasure.

“Yes, you’re right. Go and start the bath, I’ll come help you clean your special places once you’re undressed.”

The redhead nods and gets to his feet, wobbling as he walks across the master bedroom to the adjacent bathroom. Makoto watches as Rin sheds his clothes on his trip there and listens to the sound of the bath starting up.

He leans back and closes his eyes tightly. Biting his lip, he palms himself through his pants. It’s always hot when Rin cums without being touched, especially from spanking. He’s not sure how long he’ll last after all of this. He groans at the pressure he applies to himself, listening to the soft humming coming from the bathroom.

He can hear music being played downstairs. Haru must’ve turned it on to cover Rin’s cries.

“Are you ready, baby?” he calls, eyes still closed.

“Yes sir,” Rin’s voice is a little high pitched and the sound of sloshing water tells Makoto that he’s gotten into his bath. Makoto opens his eyes and gets to his feet, pulling his shirt off before tossing it to the side. He makes his way into the bathroom with the large bathtub.

Rin peers up at him, face flushed red. “Will you help me clean my special places?” he asks quietly. “I like it when daddy cleans my special places.”

Makoto smiles and kneels beside the bath on the hard tile. His cock strains hard against his pants and he catches the swift glance Rin sends towards his groin. “Of course, sweetie. You start cleaning everything else.”

He watches as Rin starts to wash his arms and chest, not missing the lingering touches on those abused, red nipples. Makoto slides closer and starts to rub at the redhead’s back with soapy hands. Rin moans softly but keeps at the task given to him.

As his hands wander further, he feels the boy shiver. His back is arching now, plainly asking for _more_. Deciding he’s tortured his baby boy enough today, he gives Rin what he wants. Slicking his fingers with the flower scented oils Rin loved so much for lubricant, he finally dips his fingers into the boy.

Rin gasps out and trembles. He’s trying hard to keep washing himself, but as Makoto adds another finger and starts to pump them in and out of the redhead’s tight hole, it’s obviously becoming a very hard task.

“I need to make sure everything is clean,” the brunet hums, twisting his fingers in deeper trying to find Rin’s prostate.

The redhead is letting out whimpering moans now, gripping the sides of the tub with white-knuckled hands. He ruts back against Makoto’s hand, and the older male decides then and there that he needs his cock in that pretty mouth _right now_.

“Baby, you make such pretty noises. I want to feel your mouth,” he whispers in Rin’s ear and hears the choked moan break free, the boy’s body jolting hard against his hand. “Can you take off Daddy’s pants for him? My hands are full…”

The redhead nods numbly, lips parted as he pants in pleasure. It’s a little awkward, Makoto not wanting to withdraw his fingers from inside Rin, but they work it out. The older man sits down on the lip of the bath, the porcelain cold on his bare ass, and spreads his legs to accommodate the redheaded boy.

Once Rin has shifted forward, he returns to thrusting his fingers inside the boy. He’s thankful that he’s tall, that his arms reach far, because with the redhead on his hands and knees he can still reach his twitching hole. Rin whines and moans with each thrust.

“Show me that pretty tongue of yours,” Makoto hums and Rin gasps before doing as he’s told, opening his mouth wide. The older man has added another finger, finger-fucking him harder as Rin takes his cock in his shaking hand.

“Good boy,” he breathes and groans loudly when wet, hot heat takes in his heavy cock.

The feeling of Rin’s mouth on him gets him every time. The danger of those teeth adds an extra thrill to it; he knows that Rin would never bite down or hurt him. At least, not intentionally. He likes it when Rin nibbles at the sensitive flesh of his dick, gentle and controlled.

Before he even realizes he’s doing it, he’s rocking his hips up to meet Rin’s mouth, fucking his hole with three fingers deep and fast. The sounds that escape around his thick cock make him shudder, because the redhead is close again, he can tell.

Makoto’s unsure of who cums first; maybe they came at the same time. He just knows that Rin’s collapsed against his legs, head resting on his thigh and his own hands are resting limply against the sides of the tub.

The brunet looks down when the redhead presses his hand against his thigh and he catches those maroon eyes shining up at him. The younger man is smiling lazily up at him, and Makoto pushes some hair from his face to see it more fully. Rin has such a beautiful smile.

“That was fun, Mako,” he hums against his thigh, causing a soft chill to run up Makoto’s spine. “It was much too long.”

“Class?” he asks as he plays with the younger man’s hair. He feels Rin nod. “When things settle down again, we can go back to normal.”

“I’d like that,” Rin says with a soft sigh.

 

Haru finds both of them two hours later, curled together in bed fast asleep. He clicks his tongue, more in affection than annoyance, and throws a pillow at the two men. Rin jolts awake rather violently, sitting up. It takes Makoto a little longer to stir, or maybe he just doesn’t want to move.

“Dinner’s ready,” the raven haired man says. “Come eat. Clothes first.” And he’s gone, out of the bedroom, leaving the other two to pull clean clothes on. Rin pulls boxer briefs, jeans, and a t-shirt from his ‘school’ bag and tugs them on, stretching slowly as the brunet pulls his clothes on as well.

Makoto smiles at the younger man. “Come on, or Haru’ll deny us food.”

The redhead grimaces and nods – he knows how the stoic man can be. Together they walk downstairs to the dining room where Haru’s setting out dishes.

Rin helps clean up with Haru afterwards and it’s relaxing and comfortable for Makoto. He’s content in watching the two men clean and bicker. Sometimes Rin bothers Haru, but part of it is because Rin gets so worked up and Haru’s, well, Haru. And then it’s late and the redhead needs to catch the bus back to his dorm. He has swim practice in the morning.

They share a kiss on the doorstep before Rin turns and jumps down the steps. He waves from the street and starts to jog towards the bus stop. Makoto closes the door.

Haru is sitting at the island in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Another one is waiting for the brunet and he takes it gratefully, slumping down beside his fiancé. The tea is wonderful, smooth and warm on his tongue, and he rests his head on Haru’s shoulder tiredly.

“Mako?” the raven-haired man hums.

“Yes?” he murmurs back, keeping his eyes closed. He can probably fall asleep here…If Haru would let him.

“I’m glad you had fun,” he replies and sips his tea. Makoto raises his head to look at the man beside him. The love of his life. His moon and stars. His ocean. Haru is looking at him and he’s smiling that soft, gentle smile that Makoto loves. He smiles, eyes scrunching closed and head going to the side.

“I did,” he says.

Haru presses a gentle kiss against his lips and stands up. “Come cuddle with me,” he demands and Makoto chuckles softly, setting his tea cup aside. Now _that_ , he can do. He’s exhausted and wants nothing else to curl around the man before him.

As he’s falling asleep with his head on Haru’s bare chest, listening to his heart beat steadily, he smiles dazedly to himself. The rhythmic petting of Haru’s fingers through his hair feels like heaven. And he just can’t believe how lucky he is, to have Haru, to have Rin.

His life is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *dances off to work on other fanfics and cry over school shit*


End file.
